First Fleet of Gallant Ingenuity
The First fleet of Gallant Ingenuity is a large post-war faction of former Covenant fleets coming together into a single massive group. The fleet has been only active in the Sagittarius arm and the open expanse meant that this faction owns alot of territory including that of Installation 07, which is supposedly heavily guarded, but lets UNSC and SOS forces do research on the ring. History The first fleet was originally a small fleet comprised of 1 CSO-Class supercarrier and 14 CCS-Class Battlecruisers, the fleet was assigned to guard High Charity most of the time it was not in active duty, The CSO Class and other members of its fleet helped evacuate Sangheili from High Charity, the carrier could not get all sangheili aboard due to damage to the top part caused by attacks from Mendurals and Jiralhanae owned Elefens, the ship did a emergency slipspace jump, with several Sangheili ships, including the ''Solemn Penance ''and 2 other Syfon Pattern Assault Carriers, and about 50 CCS-Cruisers of mostly Elefens and a number of Kets and 1 Xarixux also followed at this time. The ship acted as a rally point on its venture through the torn covenant territory post-war. Rallying many more small fleets and another CSO to its cause, making the first fleet as it is known today. The fleet eventually arrived at its intended destination. A forerunner Berth world which is capable of maintaining and repairing a small number of large vessels, The First fleet then became known as the Bava Algamation, A empire comprised of a large number of surviving Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Mgeklolo, the Shield World, known to the Algamation as Drakaar, is the homeworld of the empire, which is a monarchy type government. Bava 'Jar Regumee, is considered the emperor of this empire, and it is said that he still refers himself as a Imperial Admiral to honor his former San'Shyum masters despite their betrayal of the Sangheili Faction composition and battlegroups The fleets total fleet number as of 2559 is below * 2 CSO Class Supercarriers ** Extension of Omnipresence ** Monumental Law * Atleast 10 CAS-Class Assault Carriers ** Solemn Penance ** Virgil Protest ** Excision of Eternity ** Verdent Ark ** Call of Substantial Division ** Forward Denial ** Seeker of Truth (2nd ship) ** Will of Pacifism ** Trojan Horse ** Evoker of Will * Atleast 6 SCO-Class Dreadnoughts ** Subjugator ** Expulsion of Time ** Radical Courtesy ** Malevolent Justice ** Hand of Truth ** Resurgence * 100 CCS-Class Battlecruisers * 60 CPV-Class Destroyers * 20 DDS-Class Carriers * 10 ORS-Class Heavy Cruisers * 5 DOS-Class Supercruisers * 150 SDV-Class Corvettes + 6 per CSO for an additional 12 corvettes * 20 DSC-Class Support ships * 2 Carracks Fleet additions in 2561, A large portion of ships from Jul'Mdama's fleet were transferred to the Fleet of Gallant Ingenuity, these include * 12 CCS-Class Battlecruisers * 3 RCS-Class Armored Cruisers * 2 ORS-Class Heavy Cruisers * 40 CRS-Class Frigates * 20 Blockade runners * 40 Man 'O Wars * 2 Carracks * 1 Brigatine It was known that the new additions were refitted to the same standards as the main fleet, With RCS Class Armored cruisers being redesignated as RCS Class Heavy Battlecruisers after modernisation was completed to each of the 3 vessels, The Blockade runners were also redesignated as DCS-Class Light Battlecruisers while Carracks became the backbone support vessels of the inner shield fleet, the Brigatine became a mobile supply depot for the main fleet's CRS Frigates In 2571 The fleets manufacturing facilities strengthened the fleets RCS Reserve fleet with over 20 more cruisers and about 200 CRS Frigates, this was done over the course of 5 years between 2566 and 2571 with the final CRS rolling off the production lines, the facilities also manufactured the ships supply of equipment for deployment, including Banshees, Phantoms and Seraphs It is mentioned that in the time between 2560 and 2572, 2 more CSOs were utilised in the main fleet, One being rebuilt after its destruction at Reach and another being a new build ship. In the 2580s, An additional 10 CAS Assault Carriers were built for the fleet to further strengthen it's Drakaar defensive fleet. Among these additions are over 60 more CCS-Class Battlecruisers bringing the Count for CCS-Class Battlecruisers up to 172 and 20 for total CAS-Class Assault Carriers, For the remainder of the 26th century, Additional Assembly forges and a single primary forge were built in orbit of Drakaar. At this time also, a new refit of the fleets existing vessels to an common pattern for each class also occured, Detailed below in some detail Nikaan-pattern Frigates - Replacement of the CRS Which reduces crew requirement further, meaning only 3 crew members in the bridge ever need to be aboard the vessel to operate it, It replaces the original CRS as the main light frigate in the fleet, Ecuvar-pattern Corvettes - Refit of the SDV Corvette, This is also a reduction of the crew requirements, meaning only 6 crew members can pilot the ship, while the rest can be spared for troops, increasing deployment capacity, this new model is the first SDV pattern to be equipped with shielding technology, improving its defences and also include a single energy projector on the front of the vessel making it an effective warship against light capital ships. Eivon-pattern Destroyers - Replacement for the CPV destroyer - Using a traditional Sangheili design, the Eivon pays respect to the design of the older, aging CPV and is designed to supplant it, with the older CPV being pushed back to rear fleets. Endukar-pattern Battlecruiser - Replacement for the aging CCS-Class Battlecruiser and a merge of the Elefen, Ket and Xarixum into a single cruiser, this type of Cruiser supplants its former mainstray and eventually replaced it by 2595 with early Endukars appearing by 2570, The CCS is now a rear defensive ship alongside the CPV. The Endukar is easy to produce, can cloak and has the highest speed of any of the First Fleet ships in the post-unggoy rebellion era. Endevurk-pattern Heavy Battlecruiser - Replacement for the refitted RCS heavy battlecruisers, they are identical except in size to the Endukar Battlecruisers, And are more heavily armored and armed compared to their smaller brother. The Endevurk also shares the same cloaking ability as the Endukar Cruisers. Kaark-pattern Heavy Cruiser - Replacement of the ORS-Class, the Kaark pattern only requires a measily 20 crew members to operate and has a improved version of the reactor used in the ORS which operates at a far higher output, this modernised ship acts as a command ship for small fleets, A planetary invasion ship and a dedicated warship like its predecessor Vedokaar-pattern Supercruiser - The largest cruiser class and replacement for the DOS-Class supercruiser, requiring only 30 crew members to operate allowing for more troop capacity, like the endevurk and Endukar pattern, it can cloak allowing for covert operations, it is the largest cloaking ship in the First Fleet. Kadavaar-pattern Assault Carrier - Replacement for the CAS and DDS Carrier classes, its similar design and structure to the older CAS allows older Eiolkaar-pattern ships to be refitted into this pattern while being supplanted by new build ships. The command and maintenance crew comprises of 40 members and 1 shipmaster allowing for additional troop and vehicle capacity Dendovaar-pattern Dreadnought - Replacement for the SCO-Class Dreadnought, 2 variants exist, with 1 variant being a new version of the SCO, with a focus on Station destruction and a Dedicated warship variant which includes heavy weaponry such as Energy projectors to destroy enemy ships, Cancoravaar-pattern Supercarrier - Refit of older CSO-Class Supercarriers in the fleet, massive improvements to general maintenance and design mean only 250 crew and 1 shipmaster are needed to fully use the warship, making onboard soldier capacity superior to the original CSO. Category:Covenant remnants